Jirou on Valentines Day
by Nefisa
Summary: Just some things that happen to Jirou on Valentines day. with special appearance of the Silver Pair.


**Edit **_Jan. 24 '12**:**_ Fixed grammar.

Since it's also Choutarou's birthday, I just had to put him in this fic. And where Choutarou is, there is Shishido (Or is it the other way around? :p)

**Disclaimer:** I'm still unable to get Prince of Tennis in my posession.

* * *

**Jirou on Valentine's Day**

Just like any other school day, Jirou woke up early in the morning. Well, he was supposed to wake up.

There was a knock on his door. And a man entered the room. He opened the curtains in the room.

"Young master, it's already 8 am."

"Hnn…" was the only thing that came out of Jirou.

"Young master, you should wake up."

"Hnn…Just 5 minszz…zzz…"

"But you're already late, Young master."

After 30 minutes, the boy finally woke up. Slowly, he got out of bed and got ready to go to school.

Jirou finally arrived at school. He was still feeling very sleepy. This resulted in taking over 5 minutes just to open his locker. After finally opening his locker, small heart-shaped packages fell on the ground. There were also lots of letters. He opened one to see what it said.

_Dear Jirou-senpai,_

_I've seen you walk around a lot…Well, it's more that I saw you sleep a lot._

_I've always thought that you looked really cute. I still think that way._

_Anyway, what I want to say is that I really like you._

_You probably don't know me, but even so I hope you will accept the chocolate I made especially for you. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to hear your answer during lunch. I'll be waiting at the greenhouse._

_From,_

_Matsuhara Sakura (Class 2-C)_

"Oh, Jirou. You finally arrived."

Jirou slowly turned around.

"Ne, Shishido. I've got a really weird letter."

"Hah? What are you talking about?"

Shishido took the letter from Jirou and read it.

"It's a love letter, I guess."

"Eh? Why?"

"This girl apparently likes you."

"Eh? Really?" Jirou opened some of the other letters and quickly read through them. "These are also love letters."

"You're quite popular."

"But why do I receive so much today?"

"Probably because it's Valentine's Day."

"Ah! I forgot!"

"You forgot it was Valentine's Day?"

"That too, but it's Choutarou's birthday, right?"

"Eh?"

"You forgot, too? I thought you were really close."

"I-I didn't forget!"

Jirou looked at Shishido in disbelief. "Shishido, gekidasa!"

"Tch…"

Jirou picked up all the chocolates. Afterwards, the two of them went to class together.

At the end of the day, Jirou went back to his locker and found more chocolates in his locker. Not that he minded, because he loves to eat sweets. He barely managed to get everything in his back.

"So what're you going to do?" Jirou asked Shishido, while walking towards the school gate.

"Do about what?"

"Choutarou's birthday, of course."

"Oh, that…"

"Poor Choutarou. He must be waiting for his adorable senpai to congratulate him." Jirou tried to give Shishido a guilty conscience and it worked.

"Don't say such embarrassing stuff!"

"Ah, Shishido-senpai." Said a voice from behind.

Shishido turned around slowly. "Ch-Choutarou…"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah…why?"

"You weren't at tennis practice today, so I was worried."

Shishido slightly blushed. "Oh, that…yeah…"

"Happy Birthday, Choutarou!" Jirou then said.

"Thanks, Jirou-senpai."

"Y-Yeah…Happy Birthday." Shishido said, trying to sound as if he didn't forgot about it.

"Thanks, Shishido-senpai." Choutarou looked at Shishido with a worried face. "You sure, you're okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay?" Shishido said, while trying to avoid Choutarou's eyes.

Jirou, who couldn't keep himself silent, then said "He's feeling guilty."

"Oi!" Shishido yelled at Jirou.

"Guilty? Why?"

"Because he forgot your birthday."

"That's why I said, I didn't forget!"

"Oh…is that it?" Choutarou said, sounding relieved. "Don't worry, Shishido-senpai."

"Eh?" Shishido said surprised. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, I did forget your birthday."

"That doesn't really matter."

"Yes, it does! It only happens once a year, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Choutarou looked surprised. It wasn't really a big deal to him.

"So, it does matter, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, now everything's okay between you I'll be going." Jirou said. He didn't want to ruin the mood the Silver Pair was in.

Jirou went to the bus stop to go home and just saw his bus driving away.

"Ah…" was his only reaction and so he decided to just walk, instead of wait ten minutes.

He opened his bag to get one of the chocolates, but accidentally let one package fall.

He tried to pick it up, but it seems someone was before him. He looked up to see who it was and saw a small cute girl.

"Thank you." Jirou said. And hold out his hand to get the chocolate back.

But the girl didn't give it back. Instead she hold on to it stronger.

Jirou looked surprised at the girl. "You want it?"

The girl nodded.

Jirou smiled. "Then you can have it. I hope you'll enjoy it."

He waved at the girl and walked away.

"E-Ehm…" The girl said.

Jirou turned around. "What is it?" He said in a nice voice.

"A-Arigatou." The girl blushed and ran away.

"Eh?" Jirou was surprised.

The next day, Jirou went to school again. He was still very sleepy and didn't notice the little girl in front of the school gate.

"E-Ehm…" The girl said.

Jirou turned to see who it was. "Ah…you're from yesterday."

He smiled at the girl.

"Did the chocolate taste good?" He asked.

"Uhn." The girl nodded, while blushing.

"That's good to hear."

"Ehm, here." The girl held out a package.

"For me?"

The girl nodded.

Jirou took the package and opened it. It was a box with mousse pocky.

"Arigatou!" He said. "I really love this."

The girl smiled.

"What's your name?" Jirou asked the girl.

"Miki." The girl said.

"That's a very cute name. My name is Jirou."

The girl blushed.

"I-I have to go."

"Okay. Bye bye."

They waved each other goodbye. And the girl ran away, again.

"That was weird." Jirou said to himself. "But she was really cute."

With a smile on his face he ate the pocky he received and went to class.


End file.
